


i'll stare into the strobe light flicker

by dizzeekipling



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, but very mild, fluffy but angsty, post-coital FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzeekipling/pseuds/dizzeekipling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thor and dizzee are emotional after their first time having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll stare into the strobe light flicker

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because there is not enough fic for this amazing show and i love this ship. apparently i decided that thor likes to call dizzee "d" sometimes. title is from alex turner's "hiding tonight."
> 
> please be gentle as this is my first time writing fic!!
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
> main: thelungs  
> tgd blog: thzzee

“Fuck…” Thor rolled off of Dizzee and sat up, taking a cigarette off the table and lighting it.

Dizzee shifted away, his eyes glazed over. He tugged up at the blankets up to his chest and started to chip at his nail polish.

Thor glanced over, offering his cigarette to the other boy. Dizzee just shook his head, looking away. Thor looked out the window at the city. D’s window didn’t have a particularly interesting view, but there was a piece that they’d started the other day leaning against the wall next to it. Thor huffed out a small sigh, lying back down next to his…friend? boyfriend? whatever.

“Dude, please look at me.” He stroked Dizzee’s toned arm. Dizzee swallowed and chewed his bottom lip, still chipping at his nail polish. 

Thor had had sex with guys before, but never with an emotional connection like the one he had with D. Never been in the awkward position of teacher (corrupter?) before. What were the boundaries? Where and how and when do friends turn to fuck buddies to boyfriends?

“Okay, I know that this is probably, like…weird for you. You’ve never…done this before and I completely understand if you need time away for a while to think, or…” he ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing at his own words and putting out the cigarette.

“Should I go? I should go.” he grabbed at his underwear and jeans that Dizzee had ripped off minutes before, quickly slipping them on and searching around for his shoes.

Dizzee looked up from his nails. “Dude…no. Come back here.” He pulled out the rest of the covers, patting at the space next to him. Thor turned, and Dizzee looked him straight in the eyes.

“Come here.”

He walked the short distance back to the bed.

“Lay down.”

Thor shifted onto the bed. His leg touched Dizzee’s under the covers and he flinched away.

“Fuck, sorry, I…”

Dizzee smirked. “Dude. Your dick was literally inside of me two minutes ago. It’s okay.”

Thor huffed a laugh and settled next to him. “I just…really don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into something, or that you owe me, or…” Suddenly a tear was sliding down his cheek. He shivered at the sudden cold and smeared it away quickly, hoping that D hadn’t noticed.

Dizzee took his hand and Thor’s stomach jumped just like it was the first time. Which was pretty reasonable, he thought, because he’d only known this boy for a couple of weeks. Dizzee’s hand was so warm and big and strong and he was gripping Thor like he would never let go.

“You’re special. And not just because you’re Rumi. I want to be with you all the time and just talk to you about stuff. Like everything. I want to talk about what you think it would be like to be psychic, or, I don’t know, where you found that flower patch that’s on your jacket. Random shit like that.”

Dizzee’s other hand shifted around and he took Thor’s cheek, gently encouraging him to look back at his face, which also looked a little wet. On his jaw there were hickeys that were starting to purple. Fuck. He winced. Dizzee would have to either hide them from his friends or make up a story about some girl. Whatever was happening between them, it could never be normal.

“I’m definitely not being forced into anything. You’re so gentle, you always ask if the stuff you do is okay,” he sniffed, running a hand under his nose. “And…I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay, and I want to talk about superpowers.” He looked hard at Thor’s face.

Thor stared back, then broke the gaze to turn into D’s hand on his face, gingerly kissing the beautiful, calloused, paint-stained skin. Another tear. Damn it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Thor looked back at Dizzee. His dark, deep eyes were unwavering on his lips, filled…not with lust, but a more sensitive yearning; his mouth parted and chest heaving just slightly.

Thor leaned forward, lips connecting and suddenly a familiar, comfortable warmth engulfed his body. Dizzee thrust his arms around Thor’s back, pulling him onto him, feeling everything, with lips never disconnecting, like neither could bear to risk ending it. Thor wrapped his arms around D’s neck, and they held each other tightly, chests pressed close. When they finally broke away their foreheads rested together; Thor touched the soft hair on the back of Dizzee’s neck. Thor watched D’s chest and noticed the way their breath had begun to synchronize, and they held each other.


End file.
